Dr. Kujo
A scientist who is part of the God Arc Soldier research. Biography Kujou is Leah and Rachel's subordinate and scientist working on the God Arc Soldiers . During the story, he requests parts from a Sariel and a Yaksha Raja to further his research. After the events concerning Romeo's death, the blame of the malfunctioning God Arc Soldiers were placed on him, and he was courtmartialed and imprisoned. During the events of God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Kujo is considered innocent and released, and begins working as Dr. Leah Claudius' assistant on the manned God Arc Soldier program under the oversight of Fenrir HQ. However, it is revealed that this is all a ruse, as during Fenrir's plan to enter the Spiral Tree, Kujo reveals that he was acting on Rachel's behalf after she preyed on his heart via a posthumous video mail, placing an Emeth Device, which was used in the construction of the unmanned God Arc Soldiers, inside the Tree, awakening Rachel's dormant will. After he entered the Tree and encountered Rachel's apparition, a representation of her will present within the Tree, he is absorbed within her, and afterwards he is considered KIA (Killed In Action). NORN Database God Eater 2 Rage Burst Dr. Kujo Sohei Kujo (38 y.o.) R&D Chief at Friar Born: June 30, Height: 173 cm The lead researcher on God Arc Soldier remote control mechanisms. In the Friar hierarchy, he is Dr. Leah's subordinate. However, he is also her rical in God Arc Soldier research. Currently researching autonomous control mechanisms. An expert in computational intelligence. Dr. Kujo: 2 With the success of the God Arc Soldier remote operation test, his research was finally about to be acknowledged when, due to God Arc Soldier Malfunction incident, Blood unit member Romeo lost his life. Forced to take all responsibility for the failure, Dr. Kujo was appropriately punished. Dr. Kujo: 3 Managing to avoid dishonorable discharge from Fenrir, he has been permitted to continue his research. Currently working as Dr. Leah's assistant. Dr. Kujo: 4 A researcher in the Fenrir Intelligence Center's God Arc Soldier research division. His contributions to piloted God Arc Soldier research (alongsider Dr. Leah) make him one of the few scientists with knowledge of both piloted and unpiloted techonology. After the God Arc Soldier Malfunction Incident, he spent a short time in quiet retirement before returning to work with more fervor than ever. Dr. Leah trusts him greatly. Dr. Kujo: 5 His role in the former Dr. Rachel's plot was proven to be that of an unwitting puppet. His wild actions during Operation Gateway are thought to have been a result of remants of Dr. Rachel's will left in the Spiral Tree. His current status is unknown. However, the chances that he is still alive are exceedingly small. Dr. Kujo: 6 Sohei Kujo (Deceased, aged 38) The God Arc Soldier that Dr. Kujo had piloted was discovered destroyed inside the Spiral Tree. Evidence points to the fact that he left his pilot's seat, and a further search of the area concluded that the chance of his survival was statistically impossible. He was declared MIA. Category:Other Characters Category:Characters